family disturbance
by JK Willett
Summary: I wrote this with my friend Mel. basically Normal decides to follow Max one day when Logan pages her and he finds out about Max's hidden abilities.
1. chapter one - Normal

Disclaimer: we do not own anything we are just poor Uni. /tafe students writing about our favorite show.  
  
Authors note: please read and email us your thoughts. Jen at willettjennifer@hotmail.com and Mel at melcla@hotmail.com  
  
1 Normal  
  
Normal surveyed the domain that was Jam Pony Express. Not a particularly vast, powerful, efficient or profitable empire, but it was his and that's what really mattered. It stayed that way for precisely five seconds, in other words, until the phone rang.  
  
"This is Jam Pony, how can we help you?"  
  
"Is Max there?" said the male voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
Which was just brilliant, because that was absolutely the last thing he wanted to hear, especially since it was the fifth time that week?  
  
"Max, get over here. It's for you and please remember this is company time so bip bip bip!"  
  
"Hey, Normal, chill will ya?"  
  
'Why me?' he thought to himself. Ever since the Pulse, he'd been trying to hold together some semblance of life, but something always interfered. Like this caller. Always wanting to speak to Max and it usually resulted in her running off somewhere, leaving him one rider less. Today was exceptionally annoying because there were three packages that had to go to sector 10 and none of his other riders were particularly keen to go there. For some reason, Max wasn't afraid of anything. She got off the phone.  
  
"Sorry Normal, gotta jet. Personal matter."  
  
"For the love of Mike, not again!" but before he even began to complain she was out the door.  
  
Well, that was enough. This time, he was prepared.  
  
"Attention people. I've got to go for a while so I'll need someone to watch over the place."  
  
"Oh please not me!" moaned Sketchy, remembering the last time that had happened and the disaster that had followed.  
  
"No, not you, I wouldn't trust you to watch the clock. No, my brother, Abnor, will be here in half an hour, so please, just do what you do best - that is, nothing - until he gets here."  
  
"Great, just what I we always wanted, another Normal," said Original Cindy.  
  
"Hey, it's all good, we still get rid of this one," added Herbal Thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's no weight off my mind," replied Sketchy.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' 'bout boo? You have to have a mind first 


	2. chapter two - Max

Authors note: disclaimers on the first bit.  
  
Note: thanks for all the feedback. Very good to know that people like it and trust us there is lots more to come.  
  
MAX  
  
"Max, get over here. It's for you and please remember this is company time so bip bip bip!" Max walked over to Normal's desk wondering who was ringing her.  
  
"Hey, Normal, chill will ya?" she says as she picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Max says into the receiver.  
  
"Max, Its Logan, I have some information for you. Seems as though Lydecker and friends have decided to pay us another visit," Logan says on the other end of the phone. "Just checked it out and apparently a military convoy just came into sector 8 about an hour ago," Max listened as he told her this. She knew that either Lydecker had gotten a lead on her or he had followed another x5 here. Either way she was ditching work.  
  
"I'll be right over okay, see if you can dig up what they're here for," Max said hanging up before Logan had a chance to reply.  
  
"Sorry Normal personal matter, gotta jet." With that Max grabbed her bike and shouted a goodbye to Original Cindy. Max was out of the building when Normal made his little speech.  
  
Max headed for her apartment, careful not go over the speed limit and draw attention to herself. Once at the apartment she swapped her bike for her motorcycle and took off towards Logan's. Max was too worried about why Lydecker was here in Seattle to notice that Normal was following her. 


	3. chapter three - Normal

Disclaimers on the first one. Enjoy people  
  
Normal  
  
The streets were crowded as Normal drove his '01 Holden Elantra. The damn thing was a piece of shit, the only thing holding it together was rust and the wiring from the now-useless computer. So, naturally, when it conked out near Max's apartment building, he was not surprised.  
  
"Oh come on! Surely you could die, before I get to work? On no, only when I actually want to get somewhere!"  
  
It was at this precise moment when Max roared out of the building on her sleek ninja motorbike.  
  
"Okay, that's it! How can she afford that thing, on what I pay her, when I get stuck with you!" Normal complained to the deaf ears of the car. "If you don't start right now, I am gonna send you to the scrap heap, if I have to walk everywhere."  
  
The car restarted without a murmur.  
  
Eventually, Normal managed to follow Max to a luxury high-rise in sector 9. If he had been envious of the motorbike, he was livid when he saw its destination. How could someone with no work ethic, no future prospects and absolutely no respect get all the luck? That was it. He had to nail her. 


	4. chapter four - Max

Max  
  
Max looked around before going into the underground car park, is that Normal? No that cannot be Normal. Oh well, I got more important things to take care of. She parked her bike and made her way up to Logan's penthouse.  
  
Max let herself in with the keys that Logan had had cut for her. She didn't call out to him cause she knew he would be in the computer room. She rounded the corner about to say hello when she saw that he was not in that room. "Logan" she called. "In the lounge room Max" Logan said as he continued to read the file that was open on his lap.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Max says settling into the seat beside him. Logan hands her the file he had been reading. The file contains a photo and a manticore report about a female with blonde hair. The report says that her barcode number is 330010010392 and that she and fellow x5 330010010698 have been missing in action since they were sent on a mission 3 months ago.  
  
"Max do you know them?" Logan asked casually putting his arm around her. Ever since they had admitted their feeling for each other, he took every opportunity to touch her even in the simplest way. " Yeah, she's Sarah and 330010010698 is Dante, they were two of the ones that didn't escape with us. I wonder what happened. They wouldn't be dead they were the smartest and fastest next to Zack and me" Max said almost as though she was talking to herself. She lent back against Logan while she read the rest of the report and looked at the photo. "Krit arrived about twenty minutes before you did he said to show you these and ask you to meet him at this address. I think he knows where they are and the fact that Lydecker rolled into town this morning means that he must know that their in town to" Logan said pulling her closer to him. Max turned and looked at him, she looked into his eyes and saw the love that she knew was reflected in her own.  
  
"Hey Logan, mind if I stay here tonight?" She said looking at him. "No need to ask Max, I love you and that means my house is your house" Logan said smiling down at her, Max returned his smile. "I better blaze before Normal tries to fire me" with that Max dropped a light kiss on Logan's lips and left before she lost her resolve to go. 


	5. chapter five - Normal

Disclaimer on the first chapter; enjoy and review (  
  
Normal  
  
He had been sitting in his car with its busted heating for an hour before the ninja left roared out of the high-rise's parking lot. After one hiccup, he managed to get it working well enough to follow it back to Jam Pony. The disappointment on his face could have been read by an illiterate clown. He had wasted half his day ending up right where he started! No, that wasn't true, he was now more ticked off with Max than ever and still couldn't fire her on any legitimate grounds. He walked back into Jam Pony shortly after Max and saw much what she had - everyone busy coming and going, quietly and efficiently. In other words, Normal's employees were working! This was not supposed to happen! His brother comes in and in one day succeeds in transforming that rag-tag bunch into a workforce. This was not a good day.  
  
"Howdy bro!" Abnor called from behind Normal's desk. "Wasn't expecting you back yet."  
  
"My plans changed. Okay, you can go now."  
  
"Hey man, that's cool. No need to be so cold."  
  
"What? You're getting rid of him Normal?" Sketchy asked, pulling up just in time to stick his nose in.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."  
  
"Why? We," Sketchy gestured to the rest of the Jam Pony crew that had walked up at that point, "were kinda hoping he'd hang round."  
  
"Yeah," added Original Cindy, "cos you know, we actually like him. He's nothin like you."  
  
"That's it! Abnor, get out of here now and all of you bumps on logs get back to work or you'll all be out of jobs!"  
  
For once, everyone, including his twin brother, listened to him and he was left alone for a minute. It was then that Normal noticed a new face.  
  
"You, kid, who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here, at least, since this morning anyway."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Eddie."  
  
"Great, another mouth to feed," Normal muttered under his breath. "Okay, welcome aboard". 


	6. chapter six - Max

MAX  
  
Max walked into Jam pony and went straight for the lockers. Original Cindy came up and sat beside her on the bench between the lockers. Just then, max noticed the new kid.  
  
"Who's that?" max asked, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she knew him from somewhere, he looked so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where.  
  
"He's the new boy, names Eddie, he's mighty fine if you ask me" Cindy said. Damm he must be fine for OC to say so Max thought to herself as Cindy called out to Eddie and waved him over. Max watched him as he walked over to where they we're seated.  
  
"Hey Eddie I would like you to meet my boo Max, Max this is Eddie" Cindy said, Max and Eddie exchanged greetings. Before they could continue their conversation, a loud beep filled the air, Max instinctively went for hers but was disappointed to find out that it wasn't hers. "Its me, excuse me I'll be back in a moment" Eddie said before walking over to the pay phones.  
  
"What's wrong boo you missing ya suga daddy already?" Cindy looked at a horrified Max; Max started laughing when she realised that Cindy was only joking.  
  
Max watched Eddie stand at the payphone. She knew she knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember where though. Max used her super hearing to hear what Eddie was saying while listening to Cindy at the same time.  
  
"You rang?" Eddie asked. Max saw Eddie tense. "So where are you now?" Eddie asked it was obvious to Max that he was trying to hide the worry in his voice. Eddie walked back to max and Cindy who were now joined by Sketchy and Herbal.  
  
"Your wife checking up on you" Original Cindy asked watching Eddie sit down beside Max. "No she was just ringing to let me know that we had some unwanted visitors drop by. That she's gonna come by and have lunch with me, and no she is not my wife not yet anyway" Eddie said hoping that Cindy wouldn't press any further. Max watched Eddie breath a sigh of relief when Cindy turned back to her and started talking about going to crash that night, but groaned when sketchy started talking to him. Max tried hard to suppress a giggle. "So tell us about the future Mrs....Uh...Um.... What's your last name", "The surname is Guevara" Eddie stopped knowing that Max had heard him.  
  
"Did you just say your surname was Guevara?" Max said looking at Eddie. 


	7. chapter seven - Normal

Disclaimer, you know the drill by now it's on the first page. Please read and let us know what you think (  
  
Normal  
  
"Did you just say your name was Guevara?" Normal overheard Max ask the new guy.  
  
'How strange,' he thought, 'that's an unusual name – are they related?' Not a pleasant prospect – two Max's would be more than he could handle.  
  
"Yeah kid, is your name Guevara?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why?" Eddie replied, looking at Max rather than at Normal.  
  
"Cos we don't employ family here. If you're not Max's brother, then I'm a monkey's uncle, so I want you gone in five minutes. I've got enough people to pay as it is."  
  
"Now hang on, that's not fair! He only just got here and he's not my brother," interjected Max, though a little unsurely.  
  
"Guess you're a monkey's uncle then, hey Normal?" jeered Sketchy.  
  
"Well why should I keep him? If he's not your brother, then what's it to you?" Normal replied, ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery.  
  
"Nothin'! I just thought he deserved a chance, ya know?" she said, looking anywhere but at Normal."  
  
"Yeah, a chance, that's all I want."  
  
"Okay then, I've still got three packages for Sector 10. Do you think you're up to it?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
'Is he brave or just stupid?' Normal thought.  
  
"Hey you kiddin' man? Sector 10's the baddest area in the whole of Seattle!" asked Sketchy, worried as if for his own neck.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? You'll be killed, that's what!"  
  
"Normal, let me go with him, he could … get lost," Max almost pleaded.  
  
With a great sense of personal satisfaction Normal promptly told her 'no'.  
  
"I've got other deliveries for you and no skipping out either. As it is you're losing half a day's pay for this morning's escapade."  
  
Both Guevaras took their deliveries and wheeled out of the garage door.  
  
Normal pondered over this latest occurrence in his strange day. He couldn't believe that Max and Eddie weren't related – that surname was too rare. Add to that, the new kid even looked a bit like Max – same colouring, same dark hair, both well built. Yet for all that, Max behaved as if she didn't know him. It was while Normal was pondering these questions, that a beautiful young blonde woman walked into Jam Pony.  
  
"Excuse me? Is Da… Eddie here?"  
  
"He's on a delivery. Leave your name. I'll tell him you dropped in."  
  
"My name's Sarah Kennedy."  
  
That's all for now, more will come as soon as we write it ( 


	8. chapter eight - Max

Max  
  
Max made her deliveries and found herself heading for Logan's. Why does that guy have the same name as me? Where have I seen him before? You think that a genetically engineered solider would remember a face.  
  
Once at Fogle Towers she decided to go up the traditional way, using the elevator. Max let herself into the penthouse and found Logan in the kitchen. Max leaned against the doorframe waiting for him to notice her. Look at hot boy over there guess I'm going to be paying Logan a visit tonight, I'll have to remember to tell Cindy not to wait up a small smile playing at her lips as she looked at Logan. However, all he did was stare at something in the leaving room.  
  
Max got tired of this and slowly and silently made her way behind Logan wrapping her arms around his midsection placing a kiss on his neck that warranted a small jump and a groan from him. Her smile got bigger but as she looked over his shoulder to where he had been looking, she froze, because there stood Eddie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max says moving from behind Logan to stand directly in front of Eddie. " You should have been more careful this morning Maxie, you didn't even notice the fact that you were being followed by two, count them 2, people," The man said watching Max for her response. Realizing that she didn't recognize him he turns and reveals his barcode.  
  
330010010698 Dante?  
  
"Dante?" Max says taking a step backward. The young man turns back around to face her, "It's alright Max I'm not the enemy. Actually I can to warn you, 4 other x5's and 2 tac teams are about to be deployed into the field in the next day or so to find you and the others. They have strong leads on you so rumor has it they are starting with you," He says looking at her.  
  
"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" She asks before he could answer the sound of a pager going off rang through the penthouse, Max looks at hers to see who it was but stopped when she heard Dante step forward and talk to Logan. "Logan right?" seeing Logan nod he continued "can I use your phone" Logan nodded again and gave Dante the cordless phone.  
  
Dante quickly entered the phone number and waited for the other end to pick up, he walked to the window and turned his back on to Max and Logan. Within minutes, he turned back around with a look of fear on his face.  
  
"That was Sarah she's at Jam Pony, apparently a few tac soldiers have taken over the place, fortunately they haven't realised that she's an x5 yet" Dante said looking at Max and then at Logan. Max could see it in his eyes what Sarah meant to him. With a single nod from Max Dante turned and left the penthouse.  
  
Max turned to Logan and walked the short distance to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulls back to look him in the eye "I gotta blaze one of my sibs is in trouble. Oh by the way if Zack stops by in the next couple of minutes can you tell him his not as good as following people as others seem to be. Also to get his sorry butt down to Jam Pony cause if Dante is telling the truth then we are going to need his help. But if his lying then I am going to need his help okay" With that Max places another quick kiss on his lips and disentangles herself from his warm embrace and heads for the door. 


	9. chapter nine - Normal

1 Normal  
  
Perfect. Just absolutely, positively, bloody perfect. To end a lousy day of freezing, boredom and frustration – not all that different from normal, but still annoying – Normal gets held at gun point, along with everyone else at Jam Pony. Mind you, Max was definitely going to be getting her sorry ass fired now. Whatever it was that got these people so pissed off could not be legal.  
  
"Alright, all of you. I want some answers. Where is Max Guevara? We know she works here and we're not leaving until someone tells us where she is."  
  
Oh great, they were determined too.  
  
"Listen, she's not here," Normal spoke up, in an attempt to restore order to his empire.  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"I sent her off on deliveries two hours ago. She should've been back by now."  
  
"Well, I think we'll just wait here until she gets back, shall we?"  
  
That was not the answer Normal had been looking for.  
  
"You know, Max isn't the only Guevara we have working here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. A new kid – name's Eddie. I figure they gotta be related."  
  
The man checked with one of his partners.  
  
"Yeah, and see that blonde girl sittin' over there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's his girlfriend."  
  
"Thank you. You've been most helpful. Okay, all of you may go! Except for you," he said, pointing to Sarah, "and you," he pointed at Normal.  
  
Shit. Definitely not the response he'd been looking for.  
  
"No way, if you're here for my Boo, then I'm stayin'!" Original Cindy told the man with the gun, bold as brass.  
  
"Fine. The three of you will be enough."  
  
That Sarah girl was obviously as thrilled with the situation as normal. Her eyes were flicking from door, to windows and all around. They took stock of everything, as if the information was all that stood between life and death. Before Normal knew what was happening, the blonde girl, who looked like she would break in a strong breath of wind, had knocked out two guards and was holding a third by the throat.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Normal yelled, although his was a most singular reaction.  
  
The soldiers turned on the girl, guns trained and Original Cindy showed surprised, but between them all was a look of people who accepted what they saw.  
  
It was then that several things happened at once. Two windows burst open as swung in amid shattering glass, Original Cindy ducked under one of the benches near the lockers, Sarah threw the guard his comrades and began running for the door except that her escape was cut off by a van that pulled up and blocked the exit. But most surprising to Normal was that one of the bodies to swing in the window was Max. That was, of course, until she started wiping out trained professionals without breaking a sweat.  
  
Max was quickly joined by Sarah and the other fighter. This time, Normal was not surprised to discover that it was Eddie. It could not have been more than five minutes between their explosive entry and their successfully subduing a dozen, armed guards. At that moment, Normal finally understood what Max was - okay, he didn't. What he did know, was that she was a freak. That was certain and important people wanted her too. Visions of dollar signs began to dance in his head. This dream was short-lived, however, as Original Cindy began to talk to him.  
  
"Ya do realise that Maxi is gonna hafta kill ya now? Cos if she don't, you just give me an excuse and I'll put such a smackdown on ya, cos I've been dyin for a reason!"  
  
"Hey boo, you okay?" Max asked after her friend.  
  
While she was talking, Normal saw that things were not over yet. Not by a long way.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah Dante?"  
  
"Freeze, or I'll shoot." 


	10. chapter ten - Max

1 Max's POV  
  
Dante stared at Max trying to guess her next move. Max looked over his shoulder and saw 3 TAC team officers be taken down by a black clothed figure.  
  
"Why don't you freeze or Sarah will get it" a voice said from behind Dante. Dante turns around to see Zack holding a gun to Sarah's head.  
  
"Zack, Zack, Zack, you of all people should know better then to hold a gun to an x5's head" Dante says chuckling.  
  
Max looks up and notices 2 more black clothed figures crawling among the rafters. "Dante I'm not the only one with a gun trained on Sarah and yourself, to be honest with you there's a number of other x5's in the building. All waiting for you to give us a reason to take you out" Zack said starring Dante in the eye.  
  
"Like who?" Dante says.  
  
"Like me"  
  
Max turns to see Zane walk out from behind Normal's desk pointing a gun directly at Dante's head. Zane pulls another gun out of his pocket and threw it at Max, who caught it and threw it back to him. "I don't do guns" max says as he catches the gun.  
  
Max turns her attention back to Zack who looks up to the rafters. Within seconds the 2 black clothed figures from the rafters had jumped down and tied Dante and Sarah in restraints that an x5 could not escape from.  
  
The door to Jam Pony burst open as a small van came crashing through. All guns were pointed at the van but lowered when they caught sight of the driver. Tinga got out and walked over to where the group was standing around Dante and Sarah.  
  
"We got to move, according to Logan a military convoy just entered the sector two minutes ago" Tinga says looking at Zack. Zack nods and turns to the group. "Maxie you right to ride?" Zack asked seeing her nod he continued. "Okay Jondy, max and Krit will follow on Bikes and Zane, Tinga and myself will lead the way in the van with these two, Krit blind fold them and sedate them so they can't give our location away" Zack says looking around the group. "Alright let's move people," Zack says throwing his keys to Max as Krit injects Dante with the sedative.  
  
"Zack, I'll catch up with you in about an hour as soon as I get Normal and Original Cindy out of here" Max says looking towards the man that was clearly scared out of his brain. "Fine we'll use that warehouse by the waterfront, I'll page you with my mobile number and give you directions from there alright" Max nodded and turned back to Normal and Original Cindy.  
  
Max watched as the rest of the group left Jam Pony, she quickly pulled a scared Normal to his feet and motioned for Cindy to follow. Within minutes the trio were back at Logan's sitting in his living room.  
  
"Okay Normal, what I'm about to tell you is highly confidential and must not be repeated to anyone cause if you do...............I will have to kill you" Max said sitting down across from him. 


	11. chapter 11 Normal

{Hey everyone! This is Mel - co-author of Family Disturbance, just thought I'd add my one little say here. Firstly - yes, there are two authors and I get to write the Normal chapters. What can I say, my poor little ego gets crushed when the reviews are specifically addressed to Jen. Other than that I, and I'm sure Jen are flattered at all the attention our little piece has achieved, we never expected to be the subject of a message board (which by the way, we seem to have some trouble accessing). Finally, I'd just like to thank you all for your patience. Things have obviously come up including uni\tafe and the ever dreadful writer's block, but we're battling through it now and should be finishing off the last four chapters soon. P.S. in regards to disclaimers, you all know the drill and it is still covered on chapter one}  
  
Normal listened as Max proceeded to tell the story of a company whose purpose was to create monsters. Monsters that could fight in place of people to afraid to do it themselves. Not all of the monsters looked monstrous, though. Some looked quite normal, some were even very beautiful. Ten years ago, a group of the monster-children escaped their creators, trying to create normal lives for themselves. Some were mechanics, some were parents and some were Jam Pony messengers. As Max brought her story to an end, Normal sat the quietest he'd ever been in his life while the information sank in. "You? You're one of these, these, trans.gonad soldiers?" "Transgenic," she corrected, nodding. "But you, where do you fit in? Are you trans. are you monsters too?" he said looking at Original Cindy, ignoring Max's cringe at the word monster. "No man, I'm pure human, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass into the hereafter." "Okay then, I get you, and you - but you," he said glaring at Logan, "I know that you're the guy who keeps calling my office and every time she gets a call from you, she disappears for hours at a time!" Normal saw the look that Max gave Logan before saying, "I think you'd better explain that." Logan took a deep breath before answering. "I work for Eyes Only as a part of his informant net. I help him co- ordinate some of his field missions - information retrieval, interventions, among other things. Some of these field missions require a . special touch. Max helps me out." This was an information overload - monsters and vigilantes in one day. Though he was ashamed to admit it later, Normal passed out.  
  
He awoke, God only knew how much later. For some strange reason he had a fantasy that there would be a beautiful girl leaning over him, worried. Like everything else in his life, that fantasy didn't last long. Original Cindy was the only one paying him the slightest amount of attention; everyone else was surrounding Max, who was attached to the phone. "You got them to talk? Sure." She hung up the phone. "Logan." "Gotta jet?" he responded, resigned. "Gotta jet," she acknowledged. "Can you take Normal home?" "Sure. Do you want a lift while I'm going?" he asked Original Cindy, who accepted with a nod.  
  
Normal was whisked home before he could duly appreciate, in other words bitch about, the quality of Logan's flat, Logan's van and Logan's girl, who Normal had to admit was a very good looking gal, genetically engineered or not, whatever other problems he had with her. He was left alone with an emphatic reminder to say nothing or he'd find body parts missing from Original Cindy, while Logan simply said quietly, "We appreciate your silence on this matter. there's really a great deal at stake."  
  
Normal trudged up the three flights of condemned stairs to his apartment that was a throwback to the Asbestos Age. There was nothing else for it but to collapse into a heap on the broken-down lounge and turn on the only thing he owned of any value - his TV. He had perhaps three blissful minutes of peaceful not thinking, when his brother walked in. "Hey, are you okay? Some of the guys from Jam Pony said that the place was hi-jacked or something." "I do not want to talk about it, so if you don't mind - there's the door, I'm sure you know how to use it." "Oh that's not fair! I just wanna help you. I mean, if not for your sake, for Mother's - you know she always wanted us to get along better." It was a testament to how much that day had taken out of him that Normal did not blow up in Abnor's face that instant. Instead he only thought to himself 'God he really knows how to push the right buttons doesn't he?' "Some goons just wanted one of my no-good employees, that's all." "But what happened? I heard they held you hostage?" "Rescue team. Look, I just saw a dozen trained soldiers taken out by a couple of size sixes." "Really," Abnor mused, his whole attitude changing. "Do you know where they went?" "No! Yes. something about a warehouse on the waterfront." " Maybe we should go for a drive." "I don't want to go for a drive," Normal tried to explain slowly. "Well I think we will go for a drive."  
  
NOTE FROM JEN: for those of you that are reading the And then there were two story don't worry about the plot line involving the fast and the furious crew cause they will get their own story, I just wanted to take that story a different way alright, so the next chapter of And then there were two should be up later this week and the first chapter of the cross over should be up next week maybe this week depending on how much time I get alright. Bye people.  
  
P.P.S : the next chapter of this will be up tomorrow night sometime, 


	12. chapter 12 Max

OKAY PEOPLE HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
"Max are you alright?" Logan asked moving closer to where Max was standing near the window. "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe that I have to trust Normal with my secret, he has always hated me, what's to stop him from running to Lydecker and turning me in Logan?" Max turned to Logan looking up at him. Logan was about to say something when the phone rang, he sighed and gave Max a 'we'll talk about that later' look and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Logan answered the phone still studying Max who had since turned back to starring out the window. "Yeah I'll just get her," Logan said into the phone. "Max baby it's for you" Max could tell it was Zack by the tone of Logan's voice as he walked over to her and gave her the phone. Max looked at Logan and took the phone from him. "Hello?" Max said threading her fingers through Logan's pulling him closer to her side. "We got Dante to talk, and I think that you need to get down here now" Zack said hanging up the phone. "Logan." "Gotta jet?" "Gotta Jet" and with that Max ran out of the penthouse and down to where she had stashed the bike.  
  
Max quickly made her way to the abandoned warehouse that they were using as a base. When she rode in the gate she immediately spotted Krit and Syl in the trees above the gate. /they haven't changed; still hanging around in the trees/ Max nodded her hello and continued into the warehouse.  
  
When Max stopped her bike she looked up, taking note of where everyone was.  
  
Max got off her baby and went over to Zack who was standing in the middle of the room in front of Dante and Sarah who were tied to separate steel poles.  
  
"What did they say?" Max asked looking from her former siblings to Zack.  
  
"I think they'd be able to tell you better than me. Would you like to tell Max what you told us? About why you and Sarah are here" Zack said glaring at Dante.  
  
Dante glared back and said, "There's a new boss at Manticore. He cut us a deal. He said that if we helped them bring in the remainder of the x5's they would stop hunting us. They don't want to keep us locked up, they just want us to be available to go on some missions for them"  
  
"From the way this new boss was talking we would be free to come and go as we please" Sarah added. "Ever since Dante and I fell in love we've been looking for a deal like this - surely you know how that is," she pleaded.  
  
"If that was all, why didn't you go straight to Zack in the first place" Max asked, the disappointment she felt because of Dante and Sarah was obvious in her voice.  
  
"We didn't have his number, we were already here in Seattle when we spotted you, we figured you would lead us to Zack" Sarah said.  
  
"Then why lie? Why not come straight out and tell Max what you were doing?" Zack asked glaring at Sarah and then at Dante.  
  
"We couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this was a deep cover operation and they weren't to reveal themselves until I gave them authorisation "  
  
Zack and Max turned around to see Abnor and Normal standing at the door. It was easy to tell that it was not Normal who had spoken because he was cowering behind Abnor, who stood smirking at the x5's. 


	13. chapter 13 Normal nearly finished

Normal  
  
Help! That was probably the most coherent thought going through Normal's head at the moment his brother lead him into the warehouse. The second he realised that they were going to the same warehouse that contained several of these genetic monsters he knew he was in trouble. He knew they were gonna blame him for bringing his brother and that was before he heard Abnor threatening them. "Abnor, this really isn't a great idea - do you have any idea what they are?" "You know bro, sometimes you really amaze me? Of course I know what they are. That's why it's really no good for them to attack me, because I have reinforcements set to enter here in about thirty seconds if I'm not heard from." Normal saw that the big guy - Zack - and Max both understood what this meant because they stopped moving in as if to attack. "So can I call my men?" Max nodded. "Good. This is Abnor here, I have four X5s in custody, send a crew in to prepare them for transfer. Thank you Dante, Sarah. In one go you have brought in our two most wanted. I just hope you have as much success in the future." "Hey wait a minute, you've got the ones you want - I thought you'd let us go now." "You idiot Dante!" Max yelled back, "they were never gonna let you go." "You know, I'd be hurt, if you weren't absolutely right," Abnor sneered.  
  
Normal couldn't believe that his brother could be like that. Well, at least now he had a reason to hate the guy. So perhaps that explained why Normal, who would never before have lifted a finger to help someone, did the monsters a huge favour. He tapped Abnor on the shoulder and as he turned around, Normal punched him in the face.  
  
Unfortunately, Normal was not accustomed to punching people out and as such, the greatest effect his punch produced was to cause his fist to ache uncontrollably. The next greatest effect, however, was far more useful - Normal succeeded in attracting Abnor's attention. Through the corner of his eye he noticed Max and Zack fighting the containment crew that had just entered. In between the blows of sibling rivalry, Normal managed to watch as first the containment crew, then the reinforcements from outside, were taken out one-bye-one - particularly after two more fighters joined the monsters side. Normal couldn't have said where they came from, but at that point in time he couldn't care. Just then Normal couldn't watch anything else at all, because Abnor was forcing him back against the scaffolding that lined the walls of the warehouse. There was very little that Normal could do as he felt himself falling towards the struts - he grabbed hold of Abnor and pulled him down with him. The last thought that he had as the scaffolding fell, was 'Gotcha you son of a bitch'. 


	14. Chapter 14 Max, the end

"Thought I would find you here" Logan called from the window of the space needle; he could see Max sitting on the ledge.  
  
Logan slowly got up and went over to where Max sat on the space needle.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Got some good news about Abnor and Normal" Logan said wrapping an arm around Max.  
  
"What about Abnor, was he from Manticore?" Max asked moving closer to Logan.  
  
"Abnor was directly from Manticore, he was assigned to delete all evidence of the x-5's, apparently when Lydecker couldn't get you all back so they brought Abnor whose real name is Benjamin ________ (insert Normal's actual last name) in to do the job. But I doubt that Abnor will be coming back to bother us any time soon, someone emailed some files to the new director proving that he was planning on taking her job" Logan said chuckling at the last bit.  
  
Max laughed softly "your really something Logan"  
  
"So what was the good news about Normal, did he die?" Max said the sarcastic hope evident in her voice.  
  
"No, unfortunately but according to Sam he did suffer Amnesia from the blow to the head" Logan replied in a cheer full although sarcastic voice.  
  
"I can't believe my own family would turn us in, back in the day we were all that we had, we protected each other but now Dante and Sarah were ready to hand us over to the enemy just so that they could stay free" the disappointment was clear in Max's voice.  
  
Logan wrapped his arm around Max tighter and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"And I thought my family was bad" Logan said as he and Max sat there on the space needle watching the city below them. 


End file.
